Doubtful
by plumblossom91
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo were having a little intimate fun when they caught someone peering in at them through the window. Now the person has revealed himself, and is blackmailing Sakura into doing everything he wants her to do! Will it end up in hate? Or love?


**Summary: **Sakura and Tomoyo were having a little intimate fun when they caught someone peering in at them through the window. Now the person has revealed himself, and is blackmailing Sakura into doing everything he wants her to do! Will it end up in hate? Or love?

**A.N.** Yeah I suck at lemons, so if u would be super nice and tell me what you think I should fix! Please and Thanks!

"…." Means speech

'_aaa_' Means thoughts

… Means Author Notes

Doubtful Prologue 

"Oh my god Sakura! You do NOT know how good that feels! More! More! More!" Tomoyo panted as she looked at Sakura's head bobbing up and down near her own womanhood. Then when Tomoyo arched her back and moaned rather loudly Sakura stopped.

Instantly Tomoyo got up and flipped Sakura onto her back, and got on top of her. Softly she caressed Sakura's cheek, slowly going lower and lower until she reached Sakura's wet spot. She teased Sakura by caressing around her womanhood in circular motions until Sakura's breathing became steadily harsher. Then Tomoyo started to rub her, and when Sakura's panties were wet enough to satisfy Tomoyo, Tomoyo yanked off her underwear in one swift motion. Sakura could feel fingers going inside her as a rush of pleasure flooded her body. Soon she started to moan, and grab the bed sheets. She was going to come! ' _God this feels so good! Yet it's like torture! Don't stop ever!_' Sakura thought as she finally came.

_CRASH! _Sakura and Tomoyo bolted off of the bed and went over to the window, while wrapping sheets around themselves. To their horror when they peered out of the window they saw a boy with chestnut hair running away from Sakura's yard.

"Oh shit Tomoyo! I hope that wasn't anyone from our school, because he looked pretty close to our age" "Oh don't worry about him, he was probably just a peeping Tom from some other school! Definitely not ours." Tomoyo reassuringly gave Sakura a hug.

"Tomoyo, I have something to tell you. You're so sweet, you really and truly are, but…." Sakura looked at the ground guilty, and couldn't even meet Tomoyo's eyes. "…But if we made a relationship with each other it would put to much pressure on each other to hide it, and we both know our family's would **NEVER** approve." Tomoyo finished Sakura's sentence for her with a depressed expression. "Yes, I am so sorry Tomoyo, you are such a great person, and besides we will still be able to be best friends! Also, everyday we can see each other. I really do think this is the best solution because that guy gave mea heart attack! I mean, what if that was my 'nii-chan or otou-san? We would have been so screwed," Sakura reached for Tomoyo's hand and then wrapped her arms around her in a comforting way. "I know Sakura, I know that this relationship just can't last, and I know everything you are saying is true, but that doesn't mean I want it to be." '_Eventually I will forget about my feelings for you, maybe I will meet someone who I will once again have love for_.' Tomoyo though desolately.

"That's the spirit Tomoyo! I really am sorry, but this is the best solution. Now why don't we go change and get some sleep! It is already 10 p.m.! And we have to get up early for school tomorrow morning!" Hurriedly Sakura and Tomoyo both changed into their pajamas and snuggled up into Sakura's bed. "Night my love," Sakura kissed Tomoyo on the forehead, and then they both fell asleep immediately.

"**HOEEEEE! Tomoyo! Get up now! We are so late! We only have 30 minutes until the first bell at school rings!"**

"Sakura come on hurry up! Only 5 minutes until the bell rings! Run faster!" Tomoyo encouraged Sakura to run even faster. " Finally we made it to the school," Tomoyo huffed and puffed as she dropped her bag and sat in her desk for first period, with Sakura right on her heels. "Tomoyo? Why are there only a few people here already when the late bell is going to ring any minute now?" "Hmmm…I don't know Sakura that is a pretty damn good question! I think I am going to go up the office and ask, but you stay here in case the teacher comes in, okay?" "Okay!" Tomoyo hastily rose from her desk and strode out of the room towards the front office.

Sakura was just sitting in the homeroom for about 5 minutes when the school's most annoying guy came into the room to sit down (Since he also had her first period.) She nervously twitched in her seat, feeling extremely uncomfortable being alone in the room with him. He made her so nervous because ever since Sakura could remember Syaoran Li and herself have always been bickering at one another, always trying to find a way to annoy the other. Then the unthinkable happened, "So, Sakura, I guess you had a lot of fun with Tomoyo last night, huh?" He smirked his ever-annoying smirk.

'_OMG HOW DID HE FIND OUT?_'

**A.N.** Yeah! This is my first Fanfiction I have ever written! I hope it isn't too terrible ) And I hope you could follow along with the story, and you didn't get lost!

Oh and please review and criticize!

Buh-bye!


End file.
